A Perfect Someone For Everyone
by JasperJasperJasper
Summary: Everyone is dating different people. What happens when they find their perfect someone? All Human. ExB JxA EmxR CxEs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing…I wish I did though…**

**Okay everybody! I'm new here so this is my first fanfic. Please review, I like getting tips or comments, good or bad. I have read a lot of other Twilight fanfics and I hope to be as good as some of you, so enjoy. Remember everyone is human!**

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

We had been going out since May and it was now September. I don't know why I didn't just end this now and be done with it. It sure would be a weight off my mind. This guy that I was with was just a big baby. He needed constant care at every moment. I just wasn't up to playing the role of babysitter forever.

I needed to buck up and get this guy off my hand for good. Why didn't I just leave him?

I knew why. It was that even through the worst of times he was still a great guy. He was still a little kid it seemed and he just needed to grow up. I wasn't the right girl for him anyway; he needed someone who could handle him.

Another thing was that I just couldn't get into deep conversation with him. He had no opinion whatsoever in literature, music, or art. All he seemed interested in was sports and cars, two things which I knew nothing about.

I had a sorry excuse for a car, an old red truck which resembled a flying brick. My car was perfect for me, I didn't need anything flashy. I was taken to endless car shows, forced to listen to my annoying boyfriend suggest which one I should have. He really didn't like my truck. He took one look at it and vowed that he'd never set foot in it as long as he (or the truck) lived.

Sports were another thing. Sure, I sat with Charlie when he was watching sports. I did usually with a book in my hand, me staring intently down at the page. A few times I tried to understand sports, but after awhile I could care less. Sports were boring! I can't watch them let alone play them. I would rather read _Wuthering Heights_ for the twelfth time than watch sports.

Now it wasn't Charlie who would flip on the sports channel. It was my childish boyfriend. Not only would he make me watch them, he would explain the endless rules to me over and over till I was repeating them in my sleep, (which I had to say did happen some times). He would also take me to the games and tell me about the rank of each player. I just sat at the game and snuck a book to read.

I tried and tried with him. I would take him to museums, to concerts, art shows, anything to get something intellectual out of him. I took him to the library once and after a few minutes he was begging me to leave. He was hopeless.

It's not that he isn't smart, the smartness just never shows. I've tried to coax it out of him, but still he remains a seven year old.

Yet, he was likeable, but not in an intimate sort of way. More like a big brother, but not as someone I'd like to be with for the rest of my life. He was likeable, but just not in the way I had intended.

We were in the car, just coming back from a baseball game that my boyfriend took me to. For once I didn't read a book. I had brought one, but instead I just sat and tried to understand the rules and tried to pay attention when I was told information about the players. The reason being, that I really wanted to understand him. I knew I wasn't his type. I knew that I should move on and that I really desperately wanted to. But I couldn't stand the thought of leaving his childish heart broken. He was a good person and after the break-up—that I hope would come soon—I hope that we could still be friends.

What I needed was a good, smart, intelligent man in my life…

**R POV**

We had made love for the fourth time that week and I was hoping for a fifth. My boyfriend was nice and sexy, but needed to raise his stamina to keep up with me. I could tell that our exhausting activity was really taking a toll on my man. He had woken up today with circles under his eyes and a far off look in his expression. His movements were slow today and he took so long in the shower that morning that I was close to getting in with him. I knew that that wouldn't help though; he was probably just trying to relax his muscles since they probably ached from the last few days. Sigh. I really needed a man who could keep up with me, he just wasn't doing it.

Didn't he understand how lucky he was to have me for his girlfriend? I was a waitress at the local bar, Sleepless in Seattle, and every night I watched men as they looked me up and down. Ya, he must know how lucky he is.

I met him at the bar. It looked like he had been dragged there by his friend. The friend, Carlisle was his name, had come over to me and told me that his friend was troubled. I first thought he was ordering something and was pissed that he had come over instead of waiting for me to come to the table, but then he said that he was here do discuss his friend. He pointed to the table ha was at. He seemed helpless, but when I thought about it he was cute, I could have some fun with him. I cut Carlisle off, he was babbling nonstop, and told him what he wanted to hear. I came over to take their order and at the end of the night I persuaded Jasper to take me home with him.

We've been together for a month and just haven't connected, which is a real shame since he's so cute. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. One good thing is that he never stops trying to impress me. The other day he cooked a nice meal which resulted in us making love for the last few days.

There was a problem though, he just didn't seem as into me as other guys did. Men would kill to have me, but it seems like he thinks I'm just any other girl. How could he think that? It's an insult. I'm seriously thinking of ending this, I've had my fun.

Honestly though he's boring. He doesn't notice me as other do. He's not like the other men who become attracted to me at first glance. This one needed a reason. . No. Guys were supposed to that to me. This was one strange guy. Was he even worth my time?

**A POV**

I was bouncing with excitement. I had taken my boyfriend to Sleepless in Seattle, a nice little bar,

My boyfriend was okay. He didn't really seem like the person for me, but when I find that special someone I'll move on. I'll admit I'll me a little sad to see my boyfriend go, but surely we can stay friends.

He was really just that, a friend, just on a little more intimate level. We had met at a museum. I wasn't that much into art; I just liked how pretty it was. My friend, Esme, had taken me there. We were looking at the art in the Renaissance period when I saw him. He was beautiful. I walked over to flirt a little—Esme watching me and smiling I'm sure. He surprised me by how much he knew about art and culture. I knew a little, but only of my favorites; it was hard to keep up with him.

We have been together for almost three months, and he continues to amaze me. I don't know when I'll stop this relationship, but if not in a few weeks then it won't be too bad. I've always wanted that special someone though. I can't wait until I meet him!

**C POV**

I had taken Jasper out to a bar to show him a good time. He had recently just broken up with a woman who was as shallow as a puddle. This wasn't a good girl for Jasper. He needed someone who would love him for who he is. He needed someone who he wouldn't be afraid to show his feelings to.

Now that I think about it, taking him to a bar to find a nice girl for him didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Carlisle, why did you take me here?"

I could tell he was miserable. "Jasper, I just wanted you to, um, meet some girls," that didn't come out right.

"Here, at a bar? Have you gone mad? Is this where you meet your girls?"

"Um, well, that's not what I meant. And, no, this is not where I meet girls." He still gave me a confused look. "Okay, well, I just want you to loosen up a little bit. Have fun for one night. Okay?"

"Fine, but if any girl tries to convince me to take them home with me you will be paying for the drinks."

"Alright, just have fun tonight." I scanned the area, thinking I would set him up with a girl for the night. I found one by the bar and made my way over to her.

"Hi." It was strange for me to be talking to a girl like this, but I had to try.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted?"

She gave me an annoyed sort of look. I looked down and noticed that she was a waiter here; she must have thought I didn't approve of the service and came to order instead of wait. I apologized, "Sorry. My name is Carlisle, I'm sorry if I offended you." She gave me a disapproving look. I went on, "I was wondering I you could help my friend over there," I pointed to our table, "He just got out of a bad relationship and…."

I realized that I had started babbling. She cut me off with a wave of her hand and said, "Say no more. I'll make sure your friend has fun tonight."

"Sure and thanks." I said. I walked away, proud of myself. I told Jasper what was coming to him just as she came up to take our order. Jasper ended up going home with the waiter. I was glad I had taken my car or I would have been stranded.

Jasper has thanked me for that night, but I think his thanks was just for buying the drinks. He seems happier than he was before; Rosalie has brought him back up from his depths of loneliness. I can tell that Rosalie isn't Jasper's type. I was thinking this would be a short-term thing anyway. Jasper has perked up a bit, Rosalie has served her purpose.

Jasper had always told me that we had to find the right girl in life, the one who would complete us. I didn't have much luck with finding a nice smart girl. All the girls who talked to me were brainless chicks with no personalities. They're pretty, sure, but there was no personality to them. The nurses at the hospital were the same way. I wonder if what Jasper says can ever happen. Right now the chance for both of us to find the right girls seems hopeless.

**So, tell me what you think, good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing...I wish I did though...**

**So, I'm back, sorry it took so long! I'm having fun with this story. Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Now on with the story, is there really a perfect someone for everyone?**

**Chapter 2**

**A POV**

"It's Saturday, My favorite day of the week!! And why is it my favorite day? No, not shopping, (that's every other day). Not the movies. Do you know what's coming, Esme?"

"No, just tell me."

"Aw, come on Esme. Keep guessing!"

"Um...give me a hint."

"Fine. It has to do with little kids, a lot of them."

Esme just stood there and thought. I knew she would never guess where I was going today. It was so unlike me, but I loved little kids and their sports. I was bouncing up and down with excitement and anticipation. I just had to tell her, "Soccer refereeing!"

"What! Soccer refereeing? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes! I love little kids, you know that Esme."

"But honey, you'll get hot and sweaty..."

"Esme, I'll be fine. It'll be fun!" With that I left for the field.

I really did wonder what I was getting myself into. Esme was right, I didn't like getting hot and sweaty or the possibility of sunburn, but I prepared for that with caking sun block on every part of my pale skin. I did like kids and seeing them out playing though. I guess it wouldn't be too bad.

I stepped out of the car, good it's a cool day. I made my way across the field; let's see, to the teams in bright green and red. There was another ref there; he was checking the teams' cleats and shin guards. He handed me a clipboard so I could sign myself in. He said that we would be on the wings with flags to see which team hit the ball out and there would be another ref coming along to watch the game from the inside.

He told me all this, but I was looking at the ground when he said it. He was too ugly to look straight in the face. He looked like a frog with lots of cuts and gashes across his face, utterly revolting. I let my eyes stray to the other fields. Other teams were playing. One game with white and neon pink uniforms caught my eye and in the sea of pink and white I saw the most gorgeous ref. Without looking at the other ref-I couldn't and wouldn't take my eyes off the gorgeous one-asked, "Who is that ref over there with the sandy blonde hair?"

He looked over and gruffly said, "That's going to be our ref once their game is finished, he'll be the ref in the middle."

I turned to ask him what the gorgeous ref's name was, but Mr. Ugly Face had already left to go to his spot. I walked over to mine, got out my flag, and then heard a whistle from the field of white and pink. I looked over, the gorgeous ref was making his way here, the teams were assembled, he blew the whistle and the game began.

I was dimly aware of the game that was going on. My eyes were all for the gorgeous ref. Multiple times I was snapped back into reality when he would blow the whistle, signaling a team had kicked the ball out of bounds. My job was to point my flag to the team who had knocked it out. Really I wasn't paying attention; I would have to, unfortunately, look over to the ugly ref and copy my flag to where his was pointing, but every time the gorgeous ref stopped to look at the flags he always looked at mine. I had trouble to stay still and not melt right there.

At last it was half-time. I would finally get to see what the gorgeous ref's name was. I made my way to where the gorgeous and the ugly ref were sitting down. I almost laughed at the difference in the way they looked. I sat down and said, "Hi."

The ugly ref didn't even look at me; he probably knew that I hadn't been paying attention to the game.

"Hi," the gorgeous ref said. He had the most beautiful voice, it was music to my ears.

"The games going good, I like the bright green team!"

"The green team is losing." Ug, did the ugly ref have to speak?

"Well, I think _bright_ green is a better color than red!" The gorgeous ref laughed at this. "Well it's true!" He kept laughing. Why? I didn't think it was funny!

"Wow, you're something else, Alice."

I was confused, "How do you know my name?" I couldn't have possibly seen this guy before.

"It's on the clipboard," the gorgeous ref said.

HE smiled and held up the clipboard. I took it from him; I had to know his name. Well, _Alice_, my name, _Eugene__, _that couldn't be his name, it was probably the ugly ref's name, and the last name was _Jasper_. I looked up, it fit him. "Jasper, that's your name," I said and pointed at him.

"Yes. Good job." He looked at his watch, sat up, and blew the whistle. I went to my spot and the game began its second half.

Now that I knew his name I was a lot happier. Jasper it really suited him. I wonder if he has a girlfriend already, or worse, if he's already married. I won't think about that. I want to know his hobbies, his favorite color, everything about him. He was stunning, that I knew, he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also really tall. He would be mine, even if I had to fight for him, he would be m-.

I don't know what happened. The game was gone. I looked down and was still in my ref clothes, I couldn't have gone far. Where ever I was it was cold, I couldn't be on the sweet warm grass of the field. Was I in my car? I didn't know. I heard voices though. One sounded worried, the other reassuring. Where the hell was I?

"Alice?" I knew that voice. I looked around and saw Esme sitting next to me. I stared blankly at her. She said again, "Alice?"

I only nodded. I couldn't bring my voice to say anything, I was so confused.

"Alice, you're in a hospital." What? "Alice, you got hit in the head pretty hard with a soccer ball. You got knocked out, but you're okay now."

I sat up. I was still confused. I didn't remember getting hit in the head. Three other people were there, Edward, Jasper, and the doctor. The doctor came over and said, "It's all right Alice, you're fine. Jasper just over reacted. He took you here when you were knocked out. It's fine, your fine. You're free to go."

Edward came over and helped me up. We walked out and Esme followed. She kept staring back at them, as did I; I didn't want to leave Jasper. When we got out to the parking lot we told Esme good bye, but she didn't seem to be listening to us. Her mind seemed somewhere else; I wondered if she had a little crush on the doctor. No, Esme would never. I had to admit that the doctor was good-looking, but Esme wouldn't fall for just any guy.

Edward drove me back to the fields the pick up me car. I drove back to my apartment, my mind thinking only of Jasper.

**What did you think? ****Alice**** refereeing? No way! Ha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing…I wish I did though…

I'm back. I tried to update as soon as possible. I had a major computer malfunction, sorry…. Now, let the story proceed!

Chapter 3

Es POV

Oh. My. God.

Alice chose the best time to get knocked out. I don't mean that I was happy that she got hurt, but she chose the right time to do it. Had called Alice because her game was over and I wanted to see if she could come to lunch with me, but when I answered I heard this panicked voice on the other line that I couldn't understand at all. I knew the person on the phone wasn't Alice, but they must have given the phone to someone else because the voice that came back to me was quite understandable. Even through the phone it was the loveliest sound I had ever heard. I bounced quickly back to reality when the voice said that Alice was in the hospital. I hung up right away and called Edward as I got into the car.

I made it to the hospital last, after Edward because he was closer to the hospital when I called. When I got in I saw Alice laying down, Edward on a chair on Alice's left side, a panicked soccer ref talking to the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

He smiled and made his way over to me. "Hi, you must be Esme." I nodded. He went on, "Alice is fine. She just got hit in the head with a soccer ball. She'll be alright though. Jasper over there," He gestured to him, "just over reacted and brought her here."

"Um, well, thank you doctor."

"Oh, yes, I'm Dr. Cullen. You can call me Carlisle though."

I smiled, this guy was perfect.

B POV

It was Sunday. We had just got a shipment of paintings in and they were already unpacked and on the shelves waiting to be sold. I owned a small art gallery, small but popular. Every one here knew I had good taste in art and loved to come and buy paintings to put up in their home. I myself had paintings hung all over my apartment.

Today was slow, which was so unlike the previous days of the week. We had been busy busy busy and I was glad to have a nice slow day. My assistant, Jessica—who was also my younger sister—was glad to have a slow day as well. She had been framing paintings all week and ordering knew frames and placing orders for certain paintings and sculptures all the time.

She had gone to pick up pizza and cannolis for us to eat since it were lunch-time. We had closed the shop for lunch. I was considering just closing it for the rest of the day.

I heard a ring of the bells at the door and there's Jessica, balancing a pizza and two drinks and cannolis on the box. "Here, let me help you with that Jessica." I grabbed the drinks and set them on the counter at the front desk.

"So, how's Emmett going?"

"Fine." I grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it in my mouth, I didn't want to talk about Emmett.

But, as always, Jessica pushed on. "Just fine?"

I nodded. She saw through me. "Come on Bella, you've been going out for months now. Is he the one?" Must I be having this conversation with her?

I was silent far to long for Jessica. She kept pushing, "Anything happening at home? You two getting along well? Oh! Did he ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"You know perfectly well!"

"You know what Jes, I don't think he's the right man for me."

"Oh…you gonna end it?"

"Soon…." There was a pause. Why didn't I just end it now? Why did I want to hold on longer? I don't know…. "Hey Jes, how are things going with Mike?"

She blushed. "That good?"

"Well…he asked me to move in with him!"

"Great," I said with as much excitement as I could. I really didn't like Mike. Sometimes I just thought he was dating Jessica to get to me. He could me really creepy sometimes.

"Yep! Oh, he's the one I just know it! We're perfect for each other!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. They really were perfect for each other. I remember school with Mike, he was three grades under me, but was always staring at me and following me around everywhere. I did have to admit though, I remember Mike and Jessica in school and they were some of the shallowest pools I had ever seen. Perfect for each other.

We ate in silence until Jessica rounded on me again. "Do you think that there really is a perfect guy out there for you, Bella?" I knew where this was going. "'Cause I know this great guy who's a friend of Mike and I was wondering whether or not we could all go to Sleepless in Seattle tomorrow night. It would be really fun."

This had happened before. Mike's mom wouldn't let him go on dates alone until he was thirty. He would have to go with a friend, which I thought was entirely stupid considering Mike is twenty two. I would always get stuck with one of Mike's lousy friends. And why would I come? Because Mike didn't want his friend to be a third wheel—personally I think he just wanted me there—and Jessica would do anything for Mike. She loved going out with Mike and, crazy as it is, I would do almost anything to make sure Jessica is happy. Yup, I must be crazy.

"Who is it this time Jessica?"

As always Jessica seemed to miss the lack of enthusiasm in my question. She started bouncing up and down, enthused that I would do this for her yet again. "His name is Tyler. I hear he's pretty cute."

"You know I can't do this with Emmett still around, right?"

"Oh, well, Emmett doesn't have to know." I just stared at her in shock and disbelief. I knew that Emmett didn't mean much to me, but I couldn't just go on a "date" with someone else. "Oh please Bella! Emmett doesn't need to know. Just call him and say that you'll be at my apartment for the weekend. Please?"

I really had no choice, it would make Jessica happy. "Alright, I'll do it." I shuddered at the thought of another shallow boy, of course younger than me. That made it worse.

"Yay!"

Once we had finished our lunch Jessica took the empty boxes out to the trash on the street corner. I gathered up our purses and went to close up the shop for the day when a man walked in. A man of absolute grace and beauty, a man that made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat.

Once I regained some posture I said, "Are you looking to purchase some art?" This was a very lousy thing to say, but I said this to everyone that walked in.

"Yes. Hello I'm Edward Cullen." He was so polite and his voice sounded like velvet.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Well then good afternoon Miss Bella Swan. I'm looking for a painting that shows Italy for the museum two blocks away. Could you direct me to some?"

I nodded and gestured for him to follow. I led him to an area in the little shop that had five paintings, all of different places in Italy. He stood for awhile, pondering which he would choose. I heard the ringing bells of the front door, it was Jessica.

I walked over to Jessica and said in a whispered voice, "See that guy over there?"

"Yup." She seemed as transfixed as I did. I mean really, a guy who knows about art.

"Excuse me miss. What do you think of this one?"

I walked over and decided that he had good taste in art. He had chosen the one of Venice; it had a gondola going under a bridge, in the gondola there was a couple kissing. I told him this: I had always loved this painting for how the artist used soft colors to display the grace of Italy. There were flowers everywhere lining the canal. It was truly a beautiful painting, I was sad to see it go.

"Well now, you can always come and see it at the museum."

"Yes, well…you'd better pick out a nice frame for it." We walked over to were Jessica sat at the computer. I could tell she was trying to look busy, but I knew there was no work to be done. She was probably playing solitaire and she was definitely listening to every part of the conversation that followed.

Edward was telling me about the museum he worked for. He was a museum curator who found new paintings to be displayed. He told me of how the museum had just started up and that they had a whole exhibit on the different places in Italy. He said that he was the one who suggested putting together an Italy exhibit. He explained that he had gone to Italy often when he was young and had loved the beauty of it ever since he was a child.

This man astonished me.

He picked out a nice pale frame that went well with the colors of the painting. Jessica put the painting in the frame and attached wire to the back for hanging.

As he walked out the door he thanked us and said, "Good bye to you both. Thank you for the painting. I will surely be back here; you have a nice collection of paintings here." And with that he left, the bells tinkling from his departure.

Jessica turned to me and said, "WOW. That guy was HOT!!"

"Yup, he sure was."

We then got our things, locked up the shop, and headed home. I called Emmett to let him know that I would be staying at Jessica's for the weekend. I sighed as I closed the phone. Was there really a perfect someone for me?

Uh oh. Wonder what'll happen at Sleepless in Seattle…. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing…I wish I did though…

I'm back, sorry for the delay. This is a short one. On with the story! Ya!

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Jessica, stop worrying, you look gorgeous." Every date day started like this. Jessica would be fussing in front of the mirror for hours and then begin trying on every outfit she owned. I was already ready, makeup and outfit.

"Bella! Ug! Look at me, don't you think this eye looks bigger than the other? We need to fix that!"

"Jessica how many times have we had to do this? Not today, but ever since you started dating that Mike? Huh? If he really likes you he won't care if one of you're eyes is abnormal, he won't even be able to see the difference. I can't even see the difference either."

"Humph! Is it a crime that I want to look beautiful? Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can yell and scream at me!"

"Well, who's yelling and screaming now?" I slammed the door. How dare she talk to me like that! I have taken care of her ever since she was born. She has always been prettier and more popular then I have and will ever be. I should just leave her and see how she fends for herself. Should move across the state, no across the country, I should move to Florida and have her out of my life! No, I couldn't do that.

"Bella, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You just have to understand that pretty girls, like me, like to look perfect. It just takes awhile….Could you get me some shoes to match my outfit?"

Okay, did she just call me ugly? Well, it doesn't matter, she has Mike and every other boy in the world to tell her she's pretty. No one has ever told me that I'm pretty. I went over to her closet to find a pair of shoes.

Hmm…she's wearing a skimpy gold sequin tank top and a skimpy black skirt. Sparkly gold heels should be fine. And, let's see, for jewelry she can wear her gold pyramids.

"Jess, here you go." I handed her the shoes and she looked at me in disgust.

"These, these shoes and these earrings? No! Those don't match orange at all!"

"What?"

"I've decided to wear my orange mini dress! T's on the bed, find something to go with that!"

"Okay," I said in the smallest voice I had. She had really knocked the wind out of me. How could she be so mean, it was a simple misunderstanding. I threw the heels and earrings in the closet and chose a pair of canary yellow heels and yellow hoop earrings.

"Here, Jess."

"That's better! Now why don't you get out something nice to wear?" Wow, was she actually being considerate? "Really, I don't want to be embarrassed, Tyler might just turn and run away, then I won't get to go on my date!" Nope, selfish as always.

I had really had enough of this. "Fine, Jessica, I'll go change. I'll be the prettiest girl there!" I left in a huff. I looked in the mirror; I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, my hair was down straight and boring, I had on no makeup.

I rifled through Jessica's closet to find something to wear, but I really didn't know how to. I never cared about what I looked like or the way I dressed, it was never important. I needed help.

"Hey, Jess," I was diving into deep water with this one, "could you maybe help me get ready?"

She poked her head out of the door of the bathroom. A wicked grin spread about her face. I instantly regretted saying she could help me. "Sure, I'll help you."

She ran to the closet and started rifling through the drawers and flinging things out of the closet. This was a game she liked, dress up Bella. She had done it when we were little and once when I was going on my first and only date—which wasn't really a date, it was really just a plot to get closer to Jessica, it had broken my heart.

She had given me, or thrown at me, a pair of ultra tight black shorts and that gold sequin tank top. She told me to wear the gold heels and the pyramid earrings. So as soon as I put the whole outfit on she dragged me onto the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

She did my eyes in black eyeliner and mascara and left my lips to their pale pink. My hair she did in a spiky bun. She pushed me to the mirror and I gasped. I looked wonderful. This outfit was perfect for me. I was so excited by my beauty, I wanted to tell someone. I looked around and realized that Jessica was back in the bathroom doing some last minute hair touch ups.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Jess, I'm leaving in two minutes, if you're not in the car by then I'll be meeting Tyler and your Mike at Sleepless in Seattle!" She rushed out and jumped in the car. I laughed, like I would really be meeting those two if she weren't with me. I locked the door and got in the car. As we drove away Jessica asked, "Aren't you excited?"

I laughed and said, "Nope!"

Aw, poor Bella. Ha! Review please….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing…I wish I did though…

I'm back! Sorry that last chapter was so short. You need to know Bella's relationship with Jessica, right? I am giving you two chapters in one day though, a lot can be done in two chapters. Well, let the next chapter begin!

Chapter 5

BPOV

Jessica, Jessica, Jessica…why?

We had made it to Sleepless in Seattle at last. The boys were waiting right outside the door. I saw Mike look Jessica up and down and I could feel Tyler's eyes as he took in every angle of my body. This felt weird.

We went in and sat at out usual table. I ended up sitting next to Tyler, God help me! Mike and Jessica were looking at each other like they were the only ones at the table. Tyler put his hand on my knee. I "accidentally" pushed my purse to the ground, giving me and excuse to free myself from Tyler. Then our waiter came.

"What can I get you all?" She was hot. I watched as Tyler and Mike looked up and roamed their eyes hungrily all over the waitress's body. I rolled my eyes and ordered for all of us since the boys were busy and Jessica was desperately trying to get Mike's attention back.

Once she had gone Tyler said to me, "She is HOT! How 'bout we take her home with us too?"

I hope I just didn't hear a we, an us, and a home in that sentence. He had his hand on my knee again. This was totally creepy. I had enough, I excused my self and took a bee line to the bathroom.

When I got there I saw a tiny girl pacing up and down the bathroom floor, she was muttering to herself. I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Okay, okay you ask? Am I okay! No! My boyfriend is out there with his brother! I didn't know they were coming! My friend is being totally unsupportive and is making googly-eyes at his brother! I'm stuck here because the man I really like is out there and he isn't my boyfriend! I need help here!

I could hardly follow that. "Okay, um…just tell me what happened." This was interesting I really did want to know.

"Okay, here it goes…."

APOV

"I came in here with my friend, Esme, I told her 'I'll go to the bar to get us some drinks'. She went to find a table. When I got to the bar I saw this amazingly hot guy, Jasper, who I had met the other day. We started talking, then after I got the drinks I told him I would take these to my friend and that I'd be right back.

"So I did that and when I got to the table I saw my boyfriend come in with his friend—actually it was his brother, he told me this when he came over to our table. So now they were at out table and I couldn't get away. I tried to get Esme to go to the bathroom with me so I could explain the situation to her, but she wouldn't move, she was busy looking at Carlisle—."

"Who's Carlisle?"

"Edward's brother."

"Who's Edward?"

"My boyfriend."

"So anyway, I just went to the bathroom myself and passed Jasper a note that I had written at the table explaining what was going on. So now you see me in hysterics!"

"Well, if you like this Jasper guy why don't you just break up with you're boyfriend?"

"That wouldn't be very nice to just say see ya and just move on in under five minutes. He would be crushed."

"Well, what other choice do you have?"

"Alright, wait, why are you here? Are you hiding too?"

"Yeah, from a blind date."

"Ooh, that sucks, what's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Cool, I'm Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom and entered a flurry of commotion. Apparently this little guy tried to put some moves on a hot waitress. I looked over at Bella who was laughing hysterically next to me. "What, is that the guy you're hiding from, you're blind date?"

"YES!" She kept laughing.

I looked at her puzzled, why should this be funny? Then I saw her look up and take in the scene again. Her eyes got wide and she rushed back into the bathroom. I followed her and asked, "What?"

"Hiding again."

What did Bella see? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not any of the characters, nothing...I wish I did though...**

**Okay I;m back! So what did Bella see? Did any of you guess correctly? You might have...Let the story continue, onward!! Charge!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

OMG...I just saw the one person I really wanted to see and the one I really didn't. How strange. When Alice said her boyfriend was Edward I didn't know she meant the awesome gorgeous art-liking Edward. Not that one!

And I'm supposed to be out there dating a little irresponsible jerk who just hit on our waitress. The worst part about all this was the bouncer who attacked Tyler was Emmett. Emmett! Of all people who could be here on this one night! Emmett had never told me that he worked here. I had been here last week and I didn't see him here. Why did he have to pick today to come? WHY!!

"Um, Bella what's wrong?" It was Alice. Should I tell her that I'm on a blind date with a irresponsible jerk and that my boyfriend is in here right now working as the bouncer and that I'm in love with her boyfriend? No, I don't think so.

"Bella what did you see?"

"More like who...I saw my boyfriend."

"Well, why id that bad? Wait, didn't you say you were on a blind date? Bella! How could you lie to me!?" She huffed off into the corner. I followed her; it was terrible to hurt her feelings. She didn't understand that my stupid sister did this to me.

I calmly explained about my sister, Mike, and Tyler. She seemed to understand, but she then asked, "What about Emmett?"

"Well, what about him?"

"How do you feel about him?"

Hmm. How should I answer this? "Well, I...um...you know..."

"Bella, do you perhaps not love him?"

"What if I really never did?"

"This problem isn't too hard. Just go break up with him, that's what you told me to do to Edward."

"But what if I hurt his feelings?"

"If you really don't love him then it would be worse to his and your feelings. I'd just end it now and that's what I'm going to do with Edward. Come on."

When we were out of the safety of the bathroom Alice went to put an end to her and Edward. I saw him talking to the guy that must be Carlisle. He wasn't paying him any attention; his eyes were focused on a pretty girl sitting across from him, she must be Esme.

I sighed, just looking at the two of them made me sad. They were perfect for each other. They were each other's special someone. I wanted what they had. I looked at Edward. He was perfect in everyway. Even though we had only met once he had left me interested. I wanted to know more about him.

I scanned the bar, looking for Emmett. I saw him talking to that pretty waitress. They seemed too close, Emmett had his hands on her hip and she had a hand on his shoulder. They suddenly leapt into a very sexy kiss. This was not acceptable. I know that I was just going over to end thing with him and that I didn't have any real feelings for him, but he shouldn't do this to me. Okay, I was checking out other guys, but he was making out with this girl who he could have known for ages behind my back! I wasn't going to be used like this! This was definitely not acceptable.

**EM POV**

Gosh was she beautiful! I had been working at Sleepless in Seattle for not even a week and she had taken my breath away. She was amazing. I had asked the bartenders about her and they told me she was in to cars and sports. Could this woman get any better?

I knew that I still had Bella. I was getting ready to end it; I just needed the right time. I had gotten a call from Bella earlier today that she would be at her sister's apartment for the weekend. This was my chance to heat things up with Rosalie.

I got there for work that night at six. Six o'clock at a bar was boring. There were barely any people there and no party or good music to dance to. This particular night there were no people in yet. It was now six thirty and I was about to die of boredom. Then I saw her, Rosalie, just sitting alone at a table. This was an opportune moment. The other waitresses were talking at another table and the bartenders were watching hocky, a sport I didn't care much for.

I sat down across from Rosalie and asked, "Why aren't you over there with the other girls?" I really was curious, why should someone as beautiful as her be left all alone?"

"Don't worry about me. They didn't ditch me, I ditched them. They're all a bunch of lovesick pansies over there."

"Lovesick, in what way?"

"They're all fawning over the bartenders."

"Really?" I was hurt, "What about me, any takers for me?"

"Well, there was this one girl..."

"Who?" Who couldn't resist the perfection that was me? All those hopeless girls should be all over me. What's so special about the bar tenders? They're a filthy lot of gangly bodies and thin limbs. These ladies were hopeless; I could see why Rose left them.

"Who, Rose? Tell me!!"

She smiled and I could tell she was dragging this out. Wow it was like she had this force or power over me, this woman was incredible.

"You really want to know which one of those morons are interested in you?"

I nodded and she said, "None of them are." My face fell. "I am." I looked up her smile was so big and soon mine was a big jack-o-lantern grin.

We spent the next thirty minutes just talking. It felt so good to talk to talk to this woman. She knew what I was talking about when I went on about sports and it was her who brought up the subject on cars. Her knowledge in these areas was excellent. The conversation flowed nicely; not like those that I had with Bella, it was difficult to understand the many artists and books she would go on about and it was annoying to have to explain something to her or to retell her rules of a game.

At seven a few people actually started to come in. I took my spot next to the door and watched Rosalie do her job. She moved just wonderfully. Not like Bella in her habit of falling and her jerky movements.

At two it was finally time to lock up. Rose had to clean the counter tops before she left. I went over to the DJ and asked him for a special request. He agreed and into the microphone he said, "To all you girls out there get with that special someone for a last dance!" The creepy waitresses charged the bar tenders and dragged them out to the dance floor. Those who were left without a dance partner came rushing at me, but Rosalie got there first.

The DJ played an upbeat tune and Rose was a great dancer. She really moved with me and her booty drops were very memorable, so was that red thong. God my pants were tight! What this woman could do to me was astounding.

When we finished out very sexy dance we headed out to the parking lot to go home. I hit the road and in my rear view mirror I could see Rosalie following close behind. I was in for a great night.

**TPOV**

Bella was gone and I was alone. She was sexy, but she wasn't as sexy as the waitress. Man I wanted to take her home so badly. When she came with our drinks I stood up and in her ear I whispered, "I know you want me, I want you too. How 'bout we take that other girl that was just here and go someplace real quiet, ya say yes? I'll make it worth you-."

God! She must have punched me! My nose was bleeding and I was on the floor. Mike still wasn't paying attention! He was sucking Jessica's face. How could this extremely hot woman say no to me? I mean I'm me, who can resist this.

I got back up and told her, "All right, of you don't want the other girl to come then fine. We can just leave right now-." BAMM! OW! What was that? I was seeing three of everything. There was a big guy standing next to my sexy baby. Ow. I think I got punched on both sides of my head. That was weird. Oh no! "Let me go!" The big guy had picked me up off the ground! He said to me that if I ever spoke to her again I would find my arms tied in a knot behind my back. He threw me down and went off with the sexy girl. Oh well, I still have Bella tonight.

**BPOV**

As I made my way towards Emmett I noticed a guy walking in the same direction I was. He looked hurt. I got there first and grabbed a drink off the bar and poured it on Emmett's head. "Holy! Bella, oh...I." I slapped him. I noticed that the guy was talking with the girl Emmett had been making out with.

"Emmett, we are through. You can have your girl, just it would have been nice to break up with me first."

"Um, right...sorry. Bella what are you doing here?"

"Drinking, isn't that what a bar is for?" He gave me a confused look, but just then I could hear the girl blasting off at the guy for all his faults.

"...boring, and quiet. How could you expect me to not check out other guys? Jasper we are done, now go away. Go away!" Harsh, she was like a fire breathing dragon.

I watched him walk away with a slight spring in his step. I saw that Alice was heading over to him, I saw him pick her up and give her a hug. They then went off to dance next to Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out again, awkward. I went back to my table. "Where's Tyler?"

Jessica answered, not keeping her eyes off Mike, "In the bathroom."

Mike the looked at me and said, "I think he got into a fight or ate a lot of salt, his nose is bleeding." He kept looking at me after he said that. Jessica was rubbing herself on him, trying to get his attention back to her. I didn't like being stared at.

I let me eyes wander across the bar where my eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes. It was Edward. I looked away and not even a minute went by when he came over here. "Would you do the honor of dancing with me?"

I nodded. Mike looked like someone had just taken his lollypop away. He follow us to the dance floor, Jessica pulled on his hand. "Mike! Are you going to dance? Let's go!" He looked tortured.

I saw Alice dancing with Jasper next to Esme who was dancing with Carlisle. We went over to dance with them. Alice was looking at Jasper and it seemed that she was never going to look away, until she looked at me and gave me smile. We were the joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

I heard a screaming noise and whipped me head around. It was Mike who was doing an impression so badly that I didn't know who he was doing an impression of. He went into what seemed like a series of seizures, I realized that he was trying to dance. Jessica looked tortured and humiliated to be dancing with him.

I quickly looked away and saw Tyler dancing with one of the waitresses. That was scary. I looked away.

My eyes finally found their mark, emerald green eyes. Edward was gorgeous. He took my hips and held me close. With that velvet voice of his he whispered in my ear, "You are the most brilliant and beautiful girl I have ever met." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. No one had ever said that to me before. He stared into my eyes and kissed me so passionately I all but lost consciousness.

When we were done dancing we met Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett at our table. Alice and Jasper joined us shortly afterwards.

I looked around at all of the happy faces who had found their perfect someone at last, they had all found love. I too had found love. Looking into Edward's eyes confirmed that. "Everyone, it looks like we have finally met our perfect someone."

We all nodded and smiled at our perfect someone. This was a miracle that left a feeling that could never be replaced.

**So, did you all like it? That was my only idea for a story so far which means that I'm out of the job until I get a new idea. I hope you all liked the story. Please review, I like to see other people's opinions.**


End file.
